Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60
Summary: Seth sustains a career treatening injury. With the help of family and new friends, can Seth make a full recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Light At The End Of The Tunnel

A/N- This is a collaboration with Vbajor10. WWE OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS. We came up with the plot.

Today was the day of Hell In A Cell and Seth was excited, but yet nervous. Tonight he would be facing the Beast, Brock Lesnar in his first cell match. There was always that "what if" to worry about.

Before his match, Seth, Dean and Roman were all talking. "Seth, I want you to be safe. I want you to put on a hell of a show, but I also want you to come back walking on your own." Roman was never a fan of these types of matches.

"Rome, I will be fine." Seth said. He knew where Roman was coming from though. They were all worried.

Getting the cue that his match was now, Roman and Dean hugged their youngest brother, and they all pounded fists. Both Dean and Roman watched as their brother walked out. After his brother got out to the ring, the two brothers went back to the viewing area where everyone was all ready gathering to watch the match.

During the match, Lesnar and Seth found themselves on top of the cage. In the back, Roman and Dean were freaking out. Seth was dangling off the top side of the cell. Lesnar then pushes Seth off the cell onto the announce table below. Roman was sure his heart stopped beating and Dean stopped breathing. On the screen, the officials were attending to Seth. For several minutes, there was no movement from the youngest brother. The camera was focused on Rollins and then showed refs motioning for doctors and EMTs to come to the ring. That's when Dean and Roman got up and ran to the ring where Seth was laying.

"What's happening? Move so we can get to our brother." Roman was pissed. Everyone was standing around, but doing nothing to help. Also making his way over was Dean.

"Ro, where's Seth?" Dean now was being pulled over by his oldest brother to where Seth was.

Laying there, awake, but not moving. Seth was crying and in an abundance amount of pain. "My back, my back." was all he kept repeating over and over.

Once they got Seth on a board and a stretcher, they immediately put him in an ambulance. The EMTs told Roman and Dean where they are taking Seth. The two would meet their youngest brother there after they got their stuff out of the locker room. As they were getting ready to leave the arena, WWE official Terry Taylor stopped the brothers and said "You two broke character. You know damn well that you cannot do that. Now we have to play damage control."

"I don't care about breaking character right now. I don't give a shit about you playing damage control." Dean was right in the official's face.

"You will when I go to Hunter and Vince about this." Tayler said as a threat to the boys.

Roman backs his brother up and steps up, face to face with Taylor. "Go ahead. We don't care about your damn threats. What we do care about is that our youngest brother is on his way to the ER. So if you don't mind, move out of your way or I will physically move you." Roman was seething. He would do anything to get him and his brother to that damn hospital to see Seth.

A/N- I hope everyone likes it. Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

A/N- WWE OWNS THE CHARACTERS.

Once arriving at the hospital, both Roman and Dean went immediately to the desk clerk. "We need to know what room Seth Rollins is in." Roman quickly asked the receptionist.

Looking up at the two guys standing on the other side of the desk, he said "And you are?"

"His brothers. Now which room is he in." Roman was angry. He didn't have time for this shit.

"I need to see some ID to verify who the two of you are." The receptionist said.

"My ID is going to be my fist in your face if you don't tell my brother and I Seth's room number." Dean was now in the guys face.

Looking frightened, the guy said "Room 323."

Roman and Dean made it to Seth's room in record time. Upon arriving at Seth's room, both Roman and Dean were stopped by the doctor that was coming out of Seth's room.

"Doc, what's going on with Seth?" Dean was the first to ask.

"He just got out of Surgery after being under the knife for two and a half hours. He's weak, but he is asleep now. His back was severely damaged from the fall onto the table. You may go in and see him." The doctor said to the two boys.

"Will he make a full recovery?" Roman asked the doctor one final question.

"I don't want to give you false hopes. At this time, we are unsure of his future." With that, the doctor excused himself.

Standing in the doorway of Seth's room, both Roman and Dean stopped dead in their tracks. Seeing their little brother lay motionless was heart wrenching. They both slowly made their way over to where their brother lied.

Both brothers are sitting on either side of Seth. Taking Seth's hand in his own, Roman was the first to speak. "Hey Seth. Sorry we didn't get to be here for you sooner, but Dean and I are here now and we aren't leaving anytime soon."

On the side closest to the door sat Dean. He too was rubbing Seth's hand. "Hi. I don't know what to say. I just want you to be okay and I..." A heartbreaking cry made Roman jerk his head to look at his brother.

Making his way over to Dean, Roman sat beside him, rubbing small circles on his back. "It's okay Dean. Let it out." Roman's heart broke even more if it was possible hearing his brother cry.

Shifting, Dean was now in his oldest brother's arms crying. His head was on Roman's chest. "Ro, he is our little brother. We are supposed to protect him." He turned his head a little to look at Seth and he said "I love you Seth."

Roman continued to hold Dean. He would do this as long as his brother needed.

Interrupting the family moment, a nurse came in. "Hi, I'm sorry to interfere, but I was wondering if Mr. Rollins has any family."

Looking up, Dean and Roman were both looking at the nurse. "We are his brothers." Roman said.

Noticing that the two boys looked nothing like the patient, she asks "Can I have your names?"

Dean was looking at the nurse with wide eyes. "Roman Reigns and this is Dean Ambrose."

"I'm sorry, but I can only release this information with his immediate family."

"Are you serious..."

Roman was interrupted again by another person, but recognized this voice and so did Dean. "Hi, sorry I'm just getting here. Can I help you?" Stephanie McMahon asked the nurse.

"Hi, I was just asking these two guys if they knew if Mr. Rollins has any immediate family."

"We're his employers." Stephanie motioned to her husband.

"Do you know if Mr. Rollins has any immediate family?" The nurse asked the couple.

"He has no parents. He has these two boys who are his brothers. Now, with their unique situation with having no parents, my husband and I look out for these three. So again, I ask what can I do for you?" Stephanie said, and her statement wasn't to be taken lightly.

"It can only be immediate family ma'ma." The young nurse was standing her ground.

"I want to talk to the head person here, now." Stephanie demanded.

That tone made both Dean and Roman sink back a little. They knew that was someone they didn't want to make angry. Hunter and Stephanie walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of the two brothers. "Thank you for coming." Dean said.

"Yeah without you, they would never have told us anything about Seth." Roman said after Dean.

"You know we are always here for you three." Hunter said to the brothers, even Seth who was unconscious.

That night into the next morning, both Hunter and Stephanie got to talk to the head person of the hospital about releasing information to them about Seth and got that all squared away. Hunter and Stephanie stayed with the brothers. In the early morning hours as the sun was coming up, Roman and Dean were awakened by slow movements.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS. WWE OWNS THEM.

Being woken up by movement coming from the youngest hound, Dean and Roman were beyond happy. After other day and time, the two brothers would have been angry, but under these circumstances, they were happy to be disturbed.

"Ro look, he's waking up!" Dean was all but bouncing beside his older brother.

Laughing at how happy his brother is, Roman replied "I see Dean, but don't get your hopes up. He could just be moving. But why don't you talk to him."

Dean looked at Roman and nodded. "Hey Seth. I just wanted to let you know Ro and I are here with you. So when ever you want to wake up, we're here. No rush though." Dean had Seth's hand in his own.

Roman and Dean sat in silence, falling in and out of sleep waiting for the next movement from their little brother. Three long hours after they felt the movement from Seth, they were awaken again by the sound of dry coughing coming from Seth. Both Roman and Dean were right by his side in a matter of seconds.

"Seth, here take small sips. There you go." Roman was holding a cup up for Seth so he could drink. "You gave us a scare, but we're glad you're here and awake." Roman was still beside Seth, resting his hand on Seth's leg as he continued to talk to his brother.

Coming back in the room with breakfast was Hunter and Stephanie. "Hey, nice to see you up and awake. Are you hungry?" Stephanie started opening up various containers of food for the boys to gain access to it.

"I'll eat." was all Seth said.

Happy with Seth's answer, Stephanie started to make him a plate up. Once Seth had his plate, everyone else made their own plates up. Together, the two adults/bosses/ parental like figures and the three boys all sat discussing wrestling and upcoming story lines while enjoying their meals.

"Something has been brought to my attention by an employee, about two characters breaking script and now they have to fix everything. Anyone have anything to say about this?" Hunter was looking directly at the two older boys.

"Ro I'm going to kill Taylor." Dean said looking at his older brother.

"Not if I get to him first." Roman replied back.

"No one is going to harm Terry. You know that we have to fix major damage that you two caused..." Hunter was interrupted by both Dean and Roman.

"It was Seth. We had to go out and make sure he was okay. You would have done the same." Roman said back to Hunter.

"I know I would have, you're right. That is why Steph and I are re-writing the story lines. You two did the right thing by checking on your brother." Hunter said to Dean and Roman.

Later on around lunch time, the docter came into Seth's room. Addressing everyone in the room, he said "I have results and news concerning those results pertaining to Mr. Rollins. Mr. Rollins, do you want to discuss this in private or do you want your friends to stay?"

Seth responds back "My family can stay."

"Very well. The results show that when you hit the table, the angle that you hit that table exposed a sensitive part of your back. Now any other time, sure landing on that part wouldn't matter. Now factor in the speed that you fell along with the impact of you hitting that sensitive spot caused you to break your back. Upon your arrival, we took you right into emergency surgery, and we fixed the two herniated discs and the totally crushed disc. Even though fixed the problem, taking hits to the back could render you paralyzed." He hated breaking this news to his patient, but it was part of his job.

"So what you're telling me is that my wrestling career is over?" Seth said back to his doctor.

With a sad expression on his face, the doctor replied back "I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Can I talk to you out in the hall doctor?" Hunter said to the doctor. He nodded and stepped out into the hall.

Back in the room, Roman, Dean, and Stephanie were sitting with a shocked Seth. When Seth was done processing the news he was just delivered, he said "I think I'm going to be sick." Quickly, Dean grabbed a pale and gave it to Roman to hold for Seth while Seth lost his breakfast from a few hours ago.

After roughly an hour later, Hunter returns back to Seth's room only to see the young boy sleeping. "How is he?" Hunter asked his wife who just came walking out of the bathroom as her husband came walking in.

"Considering I just got done cleaning a trash can out that he emptied his stomach into, I'd say he didn't take it to well, but how is he supposed to take news like that any other way?" She said back to Hunter.

"I'm glad he is asleep. Anyway, when the doctor told us that Seth had two herniated discs and one that was completely crushed, I was shocked. That same injury only ever happened one other time." Hunter said to the other three people.

"Who was that other person?" Roman asked.

"Shawn Michaels." was all Stephanie said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WWE OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS.

Hunter went on to say "Michael's suffered the same injury back in 98. That is the reason I wanted to talk to the doctor. I told him about Shawn's injury. I even called Shawn and had the doctor talk to him personally. They repaired Seth's back the same way Shawn's was repaired. So once the doctor was done talking to Shawn, I asked the doctor if he thinks if Seth could ever make a full recovery back to the ring." Hunter said, but was interrupted by Dean.

"I mean if Shawn could do it, that means there is hope for Seth right?" Dean was looking at Seth, and then turned to face the guy that they look at as a father figure.

"He said that everyone is different. Just because Shawn made a full come back doesn't mean that Seth can do the same." Hunter finished.

No one left Seth's side. Steph and Hunter ran the company while they were in the hospital, and were constantly on the phone and texting to make sure things go smoothly for RAW and SmackDown along with the house shows. Dean and Roman were given the days off, knowing that they belonged here. They knew that when Seth woke up, he was going to need the support of his family.

A week later, Seth was released from the hospital. He didn't know what to do with himself now that he wasn't competing anymore. So he continued to travel with Roman and Dean to the shows. Everyone knew that he was miserable though. The one positive about not being on shows is that he gets to talk to people backstage, including one person in particular, the raven haired beauty herself, Paige.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be right back. Is there anything that you want?" Seth asked his two brothers. After collecting their orders, he left to go find catering.

Once at catering, Seth was grabbing all kinds of food that he and his brothers can share. The one thing that he didn't count on was running into Paige. "What you got going on there?" she asked Seth once she saw what all he had gathered. Then she said "You're brothers are going to be awfully happy with what you got there."

Looking down at the plate of food, he looked back up to the beautiful girl in front of him. "Oh this, no I have yet to get their plates made. So this is all for me." After he said it, he immediately regretted it. He sounded like a hog.

"Impressive. So that means you can sit with me then right?" Paige asked Seth. She was hoping he would agree. Secretly she liked the youngest hound, but never dared to voice her feelings. Looking back, she saw that Seth was indeed following her as she walked towards a table. She was taken a back when Seth pulled out her chair for her and then pushed her chair in once she was seated to the best of his ability. Nothing was easy when you could barely move due to the pain your in after having surgery done to your back. "Everything you go there looks simply delicious." Paige said to Seth.

"It looks good, and I don't have to worry about watching what I eat since I can't wrestle anymore." he said to Paige.

Looking at a saddened Seth, she put her hand on top of his and said "Don't give up Seth. I'll help you. We can train together to get you back in the ring and you can help me get started in crossfit."

Laughing and smiling at Paige, he said "I would love to help introduce you to crossfit, but I don't know about training to get back in the ring. I was told I would never wrestle again." He knew Paige was trying to make him feel better and he couldn't thank her enough for everything.

Smiling back at Seth, she said "It's a date."

Before Seth could respond, he was interrupted by two people.

"Did someone say date?" Dean asked the couple that was Paige and Seth.

"Hey Seth, thank you for forgetting about us. Glad we weren't starving or anything." Roman said as he walked into catering.

"Guys, can't you see that I'm busy?" Seth was blushing. He was so embarrassed.

Roman looked at his youngest brother. He failed to see that Seth had company when he first walked into catering. He felt bad. "Apologies Paige, Seth. We will leave you two alone, right Dean?"

"What? I didn't even get..." Dean was interrupted by Roman.

"Dean let's go, NOW!" Roman used a tone that one didn't argue with.

After his brothers left, Seth was still blushing. "I'm so sorry about that. It won't happen again." Seth didn't want to mess up anything that he had going with the anti diva.

"Don't worry about it. Plus you have the coolest family around and they really care about you." Paige said, and then followed up with "You're cute when you blush."

When Paige said that, Seth couldn't help but blush even more. This act alone made her laugh and it was a cute laugh. Seth couldn't help but to sneak a quick glance to Paige and he smiled. He had only talked to her a handful of times and has been sitting with her for only like an hour but he was falling head over heels for her.

After Paige and Seth parted ways, Seth headed back to his locker room he shared with his brothers. After a while, Joey Mercury asked the three brothers if they could come to Hunter and Steph's office.

Upon entering their guardian's office, they saw that Shawn was sitting on the couch. Hunter was the first to speak. "Thank you boys for coming, not that you have much of a choice. Please have a seat, we have some things to discuss. Seth, we know how upset you have been since you were told that your career in the ring is in question. That is why Shawn is here."

"Seth, I know more than anybody how you feel right now. I've been there. I was told by doctors the same thing they told you, that I would never compete again. I didn't let that stop me though. I fought to get back into the ring again. Now I want to help you do the same, despite what the doctors say." Shawn was asked by his best friend Hunter to help Seth. It didn't take much for Shawn to agree to help, after all, Hunter is like family to Shawn.

Seth listened to what Hunter and Shawn said. He thought of Hunter as his father and he had so much respect for Shawn, but he flipped. "I appreciate what you all are trying to do, but I'm not you Shawn. I can't come back from this injury. My career is over." After he said this, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Roman and Dean stood up after Seth left and said "No worries, we'll go after him and talk some sense into our little brother." Both Roman and Dean went to go find their little brother, leaving Hunter and Shawn to talk.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. I love reading what you have to say, whether good or bad. Thank you all again and if you are interested, check out my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THE PLOT IS ALL MINE THOUGH. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WWE!

As they arrived back to their locker room, they saw Seth sitting on his phone. Both Roman and Dean sit beside their youngest brother, and Roman was the first to speak. "Seth, we know you're upset, but not trying to get back into training and in the ring, you're accepting that you'll never get back in the ring." Seth quite looking at his phone and was looking at is brother and listening to him.

"Plus, Shawn is just trying to help. I think you should let him help you." Dean chimed in.

Putting his phone down, Seth said "You guys are right. So let's go fix this." All three brothers left the locker room to go and hopefully fix Seth's future. Upon coming to locker room Seth stormed out of earlier, Seth knocked and peaked inside, "Dad, can we come in?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Hunter said.

"Um...I was wondering if Uncle Shawn was still willing to help get my career back in the ring." Seth asked his father.

Shawn got to his feet and walked over to where Seth is and says "I can help you and I want to help you, but you have to want this. Your heart has to be in it. It is ultimately up to you. So what is it?" Shawn asked the youngest boy that he looked at as a nephew.

"I want it. I want you to help me. My head and heart are in this. Please Uncle Shawn, help me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back to where I was." Seth was being honest. He needed help.

"Good. Pack your bag, your trainng starts when we get to San Antonio." Shawn says to Seth.

When Shawn mentioned San Antonio, Seth all but froze. His brothers recognized his fear because Roman tugged on his hand and spun him to look directly at him. "Seth, you are going to be fine. I promise Dean and I will come down every chance we get to come check on you." Seth though still wasn't liking the idea away from his brothers.

Hunter saw this and he said, "How about Roman and Dean are both off house shows and only work TV and Pay-Per-View shows. That way we can all come down and be with you." Hunter knew his youngest was terrified and wanted to make life easy on him. He also knew that Seth is going to have a long, rough journey a head of him and is going to need all his family behind him for support.

Tugging back on his brother's hand, Roman says, "See, you're not alone. Dean and I plus mom and dad and uncle Shawn will always be by your side."

"Promise?" Was all Seth could say.

"Promise." Dean said to Seth as he took his little brother in a hug.

That is all it took for Seth to be 100% committed to this. As long as he had his family backing him up and believing in him, then he can come back from anything.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it is short, but it was needed. Please read and review. And thank you to everyone who stuck with this story so far. I am very busy and don't have a lot of free time. So I do write when I can. Thanks again for sticking with it!


	6. Chapter 6

Shield Story 5 CH 6

A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS. WWE OWNS THEM!

Three weeks into Seth's training and Seth is feeling it. He never quite on a training session in his life, but that is exactly what he did today. During the in ring workout, he was getting frusterated because his skills aren't what they once were.

Knocking on he door to the guest room that Seth was occupying during his stay, Shawn started to talk to his nephew "Seth come out here."

Keeping his door locked in defiance, Seth says in reply "Go away. This is a waste. I'm a waste."

"Seth Tyler Rollins you are going to stumble and be frusterated at first. Things will workout. And I never want to hear you say that you are a waste again. You are anything but a waste. Now come out." Shawn said back.

While this all is happening, Hunter, Dean and Roman came to Shawn's home to check to see how things are going with Shawn and Seth. Hunter knocked on the door, and since the front door was open, and only left the screen door closed, Hunter called into the house when he heard no movement. Hunter and both boys went into the house looking for the owner.

Hearing the front screen door close, Shawn went to investagate who came into his home unwelcomed. Finding the inturders, he said "You three gave me a heart attack." Shawn said to his brother and his two nephews.

Going over to Shawn, Hunter gave him a hug and he replied "I knocked and yelled in but there was no answer. I thought something was wrong or you and Seth were training. So we came in to see what was going on".

"Well we were training, but that came to a hault when frusterations reached their peak and Seth stormed out and locked himself in his room." Shawn said to the three individuals. "Maybe you three can talk some sense into him". Shawn said lastly.

All ready a head of their father and uncle, Dean and Roman were already up the stairs and knocking on Seth's door. "Seth, hey man, let us in and we can talk about what's going on." Roman said through the door to his brother.

By this time, Hunter and Shawn caught up to the two younger boys. "Seth Tyler, open this door." His father stated.

"Dad?" Was all Seth said in a questioning voice.

"That would be me. Now open this door." Once again Hunter stated to his youngest child.

"Let me think about this...um no. I like you better out there." Seth replied back to his father.

"Why?" Hunter questioned.

"Because I can't get into trouble." He replied back to his father.

Laughing, Hunter said in response "You're going to be in even more trouble if you don't open this damn door."

Ignoring the conversation that Seth and their dad are having, "What about Ro and I?"Dean said to Seth.

"You guys can come in, but dad and Uncle Shawn stay out." Seth said. Getting up to unlock the door, Seth peaked his head out to tell Dean and Roman to come in but Hunter was too quick and pushed the door all the way open, leaving a shocked and scared Seth standing in the room.

Pointing to the bed, Hunter looked at his youngest child and said "Sit young man. There are some things that we need to talk about."

Not moving, Seth crossed his arms and replied back "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I suggest you sit before I make you." His father said with authority.

At that demand, Seth took a seat on the bed. "I'm sorry for keeping you guys out." Seth said. "I just don't want to talk about what happened." He got right to the point before anyone could bring up what happened today.

"Seth what happened today, it happens to every..." Hunter started saying when Seth interrupted and shouted

"I said I don't want to talk about it. What part of that didn't you get the first time?" Seth was yelling.

"You better watch that tone of voice with me young man. You're never to old for an attitude adjustment." Hunter warned.

"You can't touch me. I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want. I don't need you coming in here and asking me every question under the sun. Who do you think you are?" Seth lashed out more towards his father.

No one saw it coming. Hunter slapped Seth faster than anyone could see. Holding his cheek, Seth sat down and didn't say anything. No one said a word. Dropping down to sit on the bed beside his son, Hunter said "I'm your father. I love you and will do anything for you, just like I would do anything for your brothers and mother, even your Uncle Shawn. You have to let me know what is wrong so I can help you. Understand?"

Nodding his head, Seth said back "I understand. I'm sorry I cut everyone out."

"Now, why don't you tell us what happened today." Hunter said to his son.

"Um well Uncle Shawn and I have been doing a lot of crossfit to get back into shape again, and that has been going great. I shreaded the weight that I gained since being injured. So today we thought it was time to start back in the ring. That's when everything started. I was trying to do basic moves like a hip toss and I couldn't get Uncle Shawn up because my back and taking certain bumps hurts. Dad I don't think I can do this." Retelling his experience today, once again Seth was becoming frusterated and tears started to fall.

Making his son look at him, Hunter replied "Seth, you just got back into training this month. Today you just got back in the ring. You are going to experience pain and it will take you time to build up to what you were like before your injury. You just have to believe in yourself and believe in Shawn that you will get back to the way you were. For the rest of this week until Sunday, you are stuck with not only Shawn but me and these two goofs." Hunter reasured his boy.

This made Seth cheer up alittle. He was looking forward to spending time with his family. Maybe this is what he needed. The rest of the evening was constructed of sitting out by a fire eating dinner that was prepared by his father and uncle while he and his brothers got to sit around and do nothing. Coming out set food on the table, Hunter informed his son "Tomorrow we start with the basic in ring skills. You will take bumps. These said bumps will in deed hurt but this is what you need. Also you will be delivering moves to your brothers here. Will you be perfect at it, no, but this is why we practice. We practice and train so we can fail and we can get better.

"What if I'm not ready?" Seth said in response.

"Seth you are ready. You're just scared and you have every right to be, but you can't let fear dictate your future. I won't let that happen and your brothers and father surely won't let that happen. You're too good." Shawn reasured his nephew.

In the background, Roman and Dean were nodding in agreement, but stopped when both their dad and uncle looked at them. In response, Dean said "What?"

"Would you two stop eating and say something encouraging to your little brother. Can you not see that he is having a hard time. Alittle support from you two would be nice." Their dad said to them.

"Would you shut up and eat, and then show support. Maybe you are doing it backwards." Roman said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that. I think I heard that wrong." Hunter replied back to his oldest.

"I simply said, you have nothing to be afraid of Seth. Dean and I will help you every step along the way. Plus just think how much fun you'll have throwing Dean here around." Roman said to his youngest brother.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said." Hunter replied back to Roman. Roman just smiled back at Hunter.

" Hey I ain't going to be the only rag doll asshole." Dean said back to Roman, all the while making Seth laugh.

The rest of the evening went like this, all three boys going back and forth about everything. Sitting back, Hunter and Shawn watched on.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it is taking me forever to update. I am very busy, but I was also stuck with what to write next. So please read and review. Let me know what you think. Again thank you everybody who has been waiting patiently.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WWE OWNS THEM.

In the week that Roman, Dean and Hunter are down with Seth and Shawn, things have been going well. Seth is training more than ever. He is holding his own in the gym, but trying to keep up with his brothers in the ring is a whole other story.

"I can't do anymore." Roman said and Dean agreed. Roman and Dean laid down on the ground admitting defeat. They were being observed by Hunter and Shawn.

"Come on guys. It isn't that bad." Seth said to his brothers as he did another set.

"Not to you. This is torture." Dean said back to Seth.

"Boys finish the workout. You two ate so much crap that you need to work it off." Hunter said to his two sons.

"Dad, just because Seth here isn't human and is able to do crossfit, doesn't mean everyone can do it. Look at me, does this (as Roman motions towards his body) look like it can do crossfit?" Roman said in response back to his father.

"Get up and finish the workout or we will make training even worse for you two. You are older and that means you set a good example for your younger siblings." Shawn said to his two nephews. Hunter only nodded.

Eventually the three boys got done their gym portion of the training session for the day. Now the small family is sitting down for lunch. The two parental figures started talking about the in ring workout for today. "You guys are going to do basic rope running, then move onto knock downs and take downs. Anything else if we decide later and we will add it." Hunter said to the three boys.

After lunch the three young adults along with their elders went to the ring to start the workout. After three hours of in the ring workout, Seth lays down. He has done so much today. It should not have taken three hours to complete the sets that he had to do, but he had to keep stopping after so much. Now he can barely move.

Once the training session was done, Hunter and Shawn informed the boys that they were headed back to the house to get dinner done. Roughly an hour later, none of the boys have come back to the house. "Hunter, what's up?" Shawn asked his brother.

"They should have been out here by now. All you have to do is mention food and they come running." Hunter said in response.

"Let's go see what happened to those three then." Shawn said. He and Hunter go towards the training facility that holds the gym and ring. When entering the portion of the building that holds the ring, Hunter and Shawn stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Sitting in the middle of the ring was Roman holding Seth and Dean with his arms around Roman and Seth. The only noise heard was sniffles and quiet talking amongst the brothers. Quietly going into the ring, Hunter knelt down to his sons asking "Hey, talk to me boys."

The boys jump slightly because they were not aware of their father's presence. Moving to allow their father in, Seth moved out of Roman's arms for the first time in an hour.

Hunter looked at the tear stained face of his youngest. He immediantly gathered his son into his arms and soothed him. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked once Seth finally started to calm down.

"I tried...dad I tried my best. I really did. I'm sorry." Seth said with tears streaming down his face again.

"Hey none of that. You did excellent today. No need to be sorry. I want to know what brought this all on." Hunter said in a soft voice to his son.

"You and Uncle Shawn left and you didn't say anything and so I thought you were upset with me. I thought you were disappointed." Seth said to his dad.

"I could never be disappointed in you. Your Uncle Shawn and I went to order pizza because you guys worked so hard today. We thought you deserved the treat." Hunter said in response to what Seth said.

He looked up over Seth's head to look at his two other boys. They stayed close. Looking back down at Seth he said "Are you hurt?"

Shacking his head, Seth said "No, not anymore. Dean got me an asprin out of my bag and gave it to me to take."

"Good. Can you walk?" Hunter was looking over his younger boy for any noticable injury.

"Yeah I can walk." Seth answered his dad's question.

Picking his son up, Hunter started out of the ring when Seth asked "Dad, is the pizza here?"

Making both adults laugh, Shawn said "We have to order it." Answering his young nephew's question.

Once the pizza arrived, the family went out back to sit. Looking over at the three boys, Hunter couldn't stop smiling. He witnessed the true bond that his boys have between each other. When Seth moved, Roman and Dean move with him. No matter what happens, they will protect each other. And the funny thing is, he doesn't think they realize how much they lookout for each other.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Sorry it took alittle time to write and post. Read and review. Thank you to everybody that takes time to read this and write out a review.


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8

A/N: I own none of these characters. WWE owns them all.

It has been two weeks since the small family has seen Seth. They were all in Europe for the European Tour. Seth and Shawn have been training extra hard so when their family came back, they could see all the improvements that Seth has made. "I can't wait until mom, dad, Roman and Dean came down next week. I so badly want to show them all the strides I've made in the ring." Seth said to his uncle as they walked out to the kitchen.

Laughing, Shawn was glad to see the old Seth starting to come back. It has been six months since Seth's accident and he was afraid that Seth would never return to his old self. "Now let's not jump too much into things. Remember, we are taking things slow." Shawn reminded his nephew.

"Mhmm." Was all Seth said back. He was preoccupied with something else at the moment.

Seeing this, Shawn asks "Who captured your attention that you are now ignoring me?"

Blushing, Seth said "Sorry Uncle Shawn, and it's no one."

"Who is she?" Shawn said looking at Seth. Now interested in who Seth is talking too, and who was so special that would make his nephew blush.

"No one that you know." Seth responded.

"Try me." Shawn said back, sitting beside his young nephew.

"Her name is Paige." Seth said, answering his uncle.

"She must be special to you." He said to Seth.

"We're just friends." Seth answered.

"Do we have to have The Talk?" Shawn asked his nephew.

This is where Seth would make his leave. He looked at his uncle and said "Uncle Shawn come on! You just grossed me out."

Laughing, he continued his teasing "Condoms Seth are your best friend. Do you know the kinds of condoms? If you need any advice, you can always ask."

"Ew Uncle Shawn! Just...ew!" Seth yelled back to Shawn as he was walking up to his room.

Two weeks have passed and Hunter, Stephanie, Roman and Dean arrived from Europe to see Shawn and Seth. "Hey Seth, you have guests." Shawn yelled up to the young adult.

Running down, Seth runs into the arms of his mother and then father. "It's so good to see you two. I've missed you two so much." Seth said to his parents.

"We've missed you too Seth. How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked her son.

"I'm fine. After training I'm sore, but it's getting better, slowly." Seth said to his concerned mom.

Nodding her head, she says "You should go help your brothers bring stuff in." She had a smile on her face when her youngest took off running out the front door.

Running out, Seth slammed right into Roman and Dean hugging them. "How are you guys? I don't like being away from you guys so long." Seth said still embracing his brothers. He didn't want to let them go. He was afraid they would go away.

"We aren't going anywhere. You're stuck with us." Dean said to his little brother. He knew Seth too well and he knew that Seth didn't like to be awwy from them to long.

That night, Seth was never without his brothers. They did everything together. When everyone went to bed, the three boys were all hanging out in their room playing video games while talking about random topics. "I think I'm falling in love with Paige." Seth said to his brothers. Something that he didn't even tell his parents or uncle.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Dean said looking at his younger brother.

"Repeat that?" Roman said.

"I think I'm falling in love with Paige." Seth said again. He then looked at his two brothers. "Guys, please say something. Dean? You're never this quiet."

"We knew you had a thing for her since you have been texting her all evening, but I didn't expect you to hear that are falling in love with her." Roman said.

"How did you know it was Paige I was talking too?" Seth asked his oldest brother. He was curious as to know how his brother knew it was Paige he was talking too.

"We've known you our whole life. You can't hide anything from us. You know that." Roman responded back to Seth.

"Yeah plus you leave your phone laying when you're in the shower. Oh, you should make your password a little more challenging than 11'18'12." Dean said to his youngest brother.

"WHAT! Are you serious?! You looked at my phone? Invaded my privacy? Who does that?" Seth was looking at Dean and then turned to look at his oldest brother.

Dean raised his hand and had a goofy smile on his face looking at Seth. "Hey why do you think Roman and I take our phones to the bathroom with us? Don't act like you would never try and get into our phones."

"It was one time, and I wouldn't do that now, let alone look through private things." Seth said back.

"Oh don't try to act all innocent with us Sethie. Again, like Ro said, we all grew up together. We know you." Dean responded.

"Rome?" Seth was asking big brother for help.

"Why must you two act like this? Seth, promise Dean didn't do anything bad." Roman answered Seth's plea.

Going through his phone, Seth sees a text sent to Paige with kissie emojis and a message that says 'I want to kiss you all night.' "Dean Jonathan Ambrose, you're dead!"

Roman sat there laughing at his two brothers. "Seth, it's not that bad, I'm sure."

"Are you for real right now? Look at what he texted Paige." Seth said to Roman while thrusting his phone in his older brother's face.

Reading the message made Roman laugh even more. While laughing he fist bumped Dean.

"You knew! You're both assholes." Seth said to his two brothers while crawling into his bed and throwing the covers over himself.

"Seth it's okay. You like her, so what's the big deal? Dean just helped move things along." Roman said back to Seth trying to lighten the situation before they went to bed.

Before falling asleep, Dean said "That's not all I did."

Seth just groaned. He doesn't want to know what his brother did.

"You'll find out soon enough dear brother." Dean teased his youngest brother one last time before they all went to sleep for the night.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this update. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It makes me feel so good. You're all awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! WWE OWNS THEM.

The next day, Hunter called his boys to wake up. "Let's go boys. I'm not telling you three to get up again." He walked back down to his wife and brother. "I can't ever get those three out of bed." Hunter said to the other two adults.

"You know them, up all night, sleep all day. You have to be nice to them Hunter. Yelling at them won't help." Stephanie said to her husband.

"I am nice to them, and I only yell at them when they don't listen to me the first eight times." He replied back. After ten minutes passed, they hear movement upstairs.

"Seth hurry! It doesn't take five minutes to pee. You know Dean and I need to use the bathroom too, right?" Roman called to his little brother through the door. Another few minutes pass and still no Seth. Roman calls back "Seth, GET OUT NOW!"

"Chill out. You can't rush someone when they are trying to do their business." Seth said back to Roman as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Seth you can't take ten minutes in there when Dean and I have to go also." Roman said back. This kind of things makes him wish he had his own bathroom, hell he wishes he didn't have to share anything.

After they all made their way downstairs, the boys were at it again. "Dad, tell Rome that he can't rush people when they are trying to do their business in the bathroom." Seth complained.

Sitting across from his youngest brother, Roman said "Really you're still complaining about this? Are you two?"

"Dad!" Seth whined.

"Boys it's too early for this." Hunter said to his two boys.

"See Seth, even dad thinks this is stupid." Roman said to his brother.

"Dad ever since we woke up Roman has been rude to me." Seth complained about Roman again to his father.

Sighing, Hunter said "Not enough coffee yet to deal with this."

"You're no help. Mom!" Seth whined.

"Face facts Sethie, you lose." Roman said with a smirk on his face.

"Both of you need to stop. Seth if you know your brothers need to use the bathroom too, you can't take forever. You have to do what you need to do and be done. Roman stop picking on your brother and stop instigating." Stephanie told her boys.

"This is not fair. Dean, help me." Seth went to Dean looking for help.

"Oh no pretty boy. I'm not getting into trouble over something stupid." Dean said back.

"Boys, I want you three in the gym doing the workout that Shawn has for you." Steph said to her three boys.

"I hope it's not crossfit. Mom is it? You know Dean and I are not made for that shit." Roman told his mom.

" Watch that language young man, and you will do whatever your uncle and father give you. Now collect your siblings and go workout." Steph laid down the law to her oldest child.

"Geez, don't have to get all huffy." Roman said back to his mother.

"What was that?" She questioned him.

"I'm collecting Dean and the cry baby." He yelled back to his mom quickly moving away from her because he knew she would smack him. Grabbing Seth and Dean, the brothers headed out to the gym. When they walked into the fitness studio, Seth froze.

"What...How?" Seth was speechless. He could not form a sentence to save his soul. This is very embarrassing.

"Hello to you too." The person said back to Seth.

"Hi." Seth said back. He couldn't stop staring. Was this actually happening? Finally getting his witts about him, he said "It's so good to see you again. What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Standing in front of him was the raven hair beauty, Paige.

"I got this very interesting text and then I had a nice little conversation with your brothers. They said that I should come down and see you. I thought it was a great idea." Paige said back to the two toned boy. She then followed up with "I was going to suprise you earlier, but Roman texted and said that you were taking care of business in the bathroom and to come in about two hours, and so here I am."

"Roman! Seriously!" Seth said looking to his oldest brother. He was so embarrassed at the moment. "Well I'm glad you're here. So much better than talking to you in person than through texts." Seth said to the beautiful girl.

"Boys let's go." Hunter called to his boys. Coming into view, Hunter was suprised to see the anti diva standing beside his youngest son. "Paige, when did you arrive here?" He asked his employee.

"Oh, I arrived just a few minutes ago Sir. I can leave if need be." She said answering her boss.

"No, no I was just suprised. I didn't know you knew my boys so well." Hunter said back to Paige.

Interrupting, Dean said "Oh we know each other for awhile. Seth and Paige know each other very well actually."

"Dean!" Seth whined. Why must his brothers humiliate him so much.

"We will be discussing this topic later on. Right now, you three boys have this wonderful crossfit workout to do." Hunter said to his three boys.

Turning to Paige, Seth said "No better time to start crossfit than the present. Want to do this with me?"

"I don't want to slow you three down." Paige said.

"Oh trust me, you can't possibly slow these two morons down anymore. They slow down anymore, they would be standing still." Seth said.

Smiling, Paige said "Deal. I would love to try this with you."

Once they completed the gym portion of the workout, Seth said "So how did that feel?" He was suprised how quickly Paige picked up crossfit.

"It felt good, really good. I especially liked you helping me out." Paige said to Seth.

"My pleasure." The youngest boy replied back.

"Get a room!" Dean said to the young couple from his laying position on the floor.

"Jealous." Was all Seth replied back.

"Alright time for the in ring workout. Paige feel free to join those three rugrats if you're up to it." Shawn said.

"Five minutes please. I think I'm dead." Roman said.

Kicking his foot, Hunter said to Roman "Get up. You're not dead. You look much alive to me."

"That's child abuse." Roman said back to his dad.

"That's funny. Now move it, or I will move you myself." Hunter said.

"You wish old man. You couldn't move me in your prime, let alone move me now." Roman shot back at his father.

"Watch me." Was all Hunter said back to his son.

A/N: Thank you to the few that have read this story and who continue to read it. I promise I did not abandon this story. I love it too much to do such a thing. So please continue to read and send in reviews. Let me know your thoughts on this story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I OWN NONE of these characters. WWE owns them. I just own the plot of the story. Also no I did not forget about this story. I have had major writer's block and I didn't want to throw some crappy chapter up. That's not fair to you guys as readers who like this story. So please bare with me.

Months have come and gone since Seth's injury.

Laughing at his father, Roman was pushing Hunter's buttons. "Bring it old man. Come on, let's go right here, right now. Unless you're too scared and don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Uncle Shawn, Dean, Seth and Paige."

Coming into the ring and standing toe to toe with his oldest boy, he was ready to show Roman why people fear him. "Shawn you're the ref. Now kids I want you to watch why I put Roman in his place and shut him up." Hunter will not hurt his son, but that didn't mean he had to go easy on his son either.

When the match was over, Roman put up one hell of a fight against his dad, but came up a tad short. Hunter just got the best of him, countering a mistake he made. He misjudged and that was all Hunter needed. Going over to Roman, Hunter bends down and says "You alright?"

Looking up at his dad, Roman says "Yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me." Hunter sat with his son in the middle of the ring until Roman could gain his breath back and is able to stand up. Once the group made their way back to the house, Stephanie was there to meet them with a home cooked meal.

"Boys, Paige go wash up, dinner will be done in ten minutes. Hunter, Shawn, can you two help me get the table set please." She looked at her husband and brother in law. Doing what his wife said, Hunter grabbed Shawn to help him. The three adults got dinner on the table in the short amount of time it took the four kids to wash up. As the small family was sitting down eating, Stephanie couldn't help but notice how quite her boys and Paige were. "You four are awefully quiet. What happened?" Stephanie looked at her children and Paige.

Not getting a chance to answer, Seth got up from the table and walked out on his family that was still sitting at the table in a stund silence. "Excuse me while I go see what that sudden burst was about." Hunter said to his family and walking in the direction that his youngest son went in. Finding his son sitting on his bed, he went in and sat beside his boy. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Hunter asked Seth.

Shrugging his shoulders was the only answer that he gave his father.

Sighing, Hunter looked at his son "You're going to have to do better than shrugging your shoulders as a response."

"Seeing you and Rome fighting in the ring and seeing Rome get the wind knocked out of him. I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to get back in the ring and have a match." Seth said to his dad, but not looking at him. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment on his father's face.

"Wrestling is very unpredictable yes, but you have to trust yourself and your opponent that everything is going to be okay. The minute you stop trusting and start doubting things, that's when trouble happens. Yes injuries can happen when things are going good, but you have to roll with the punches. Things happen, we get back up, dust ourselves off against and learn from our mistakes." Hunter said in response to his son's concern.

"What if I get hurt again dad? Or I don't want to wrestle again? I can't stand to see you, mom, Rome, Dean and Grandpa upset and disappointed in me." Seth responded with tears spilling down his cheeks. Too many things don't scare him, but what happened to him several months ago scared the living daylights out of him. He doubts himself more now then he ever has.

Hunter looked at his son. His heart was breaking. He had no idea that Seth felt this way, and for how long was he keeping this bottled up inside him? Turning to face his son, Hunter said "Seth I want you to look at me and really listen to what I'm telling you. No one and I mean no one in this family is EVER going to be disappointed in you. If you choose to walk away from in ring performing and want to do backstage stuff, that is totally fine, and if you choose to get out of the business completely and live in the mountains as a mountain man, that's completely okay too. You are my son and I love you. Your mother loves you and so does your brothers and Vince. We just want you to be happy. And it's okay to be afraid to wrestle a match for the first few times back. If you aren't, I'd be worried. I'm going to tell you something only uncle Shawn knows about. When I tore my quad the first time, I was scared to wrestle again. In fact I was sick all night, but when I did wrestle and when I was done and everything felt fine, I knew I was going to be okay. When I tore my quad the second time, I was having a really hard time deciding if I wanted to wrestle again. It took a lot of talking to different people, and when I finally looked in the mirror, I said to myself that I am damn good at what I do and I'm not ready to give it up yet. It's a battle we all face at some point. Don't doubt yosurself Seth. You're a great talent. Don't you ever forget that." Hunter looked at Seth with tears still rolling down his face. He pulled him into a hug and left his son cry on his shoulder. While sitting there, Hunter said "Later tonight, you and I will compete in the ring. Nothing special, but you and I will step inside the ring and compete against each other."

Seth looked at Hunter. "What if something happens or I can't finish and get scared?"

"We'll know now before you go to have a match with someone else in front of thousands." Hunter responded back. Seth nodded his head.

Indeed later that evening, the whole family went out to the training facility to watch Seth go up against his father. Standing in the ring across from Hunter, he took a really long steady breath in and slowly let it out saying to himself "I'm really doing this".

The match ended up being a huge success for Seth. "I did it!" Seth said loudly to everyone. He couldn't believe that not only did he beat his father, but he had a great match. As the match went on he dared to do more of his old moves against Hunter knowing that his father wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Leaving the training facility, the family sat around a fire in the back yard talking amongst themselves. Paige was wrapped up in Seth's arms and Dean and Roman all sat together talking about the match telling Seth that he did great and what they still need to work on to make it smoother. Looking around, Seth saw how happy everyone was. "So I was thinking, I know you all have to leave tomorrow afternoon for a couple of weeks, and uncle Shawn I was wondering if you and I could go over the match and help me smooth some things out so when you all do come back I'll give dad a rematch." Seth said to everyone. He wasn't a hundred percent and knew that it will take time, but he was on the road to a full recovery.

Nodding his head, Shawn looked at his youngest nephew and said "I would love to smooth out some of the moves and maybe work some new stuff in if you're willing to try. You know spice things up a bit. Also I wouldn't mind seeing a rematch against you and Hunter. It's fun seeing him have to work hard to keep up with you." Shawn looked at his brother smiling.

Hunter gave a smirk back to Shawn and then said to Seth "You give me another rematch and I won't go easy on you a second time."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Seth said smiling back at his dad. Everyone was laughing and taking bets on who would win in the rematch when they came back in three weeks. That's how the family spent their evening before dispersing for the night.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Until next time...


End file.
